


Morning Plans

by vanete_druse



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanete_druse/pseuds/vanete_druse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up to find that Valerie's planned a surprise for Dorian in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Plans

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I've just really fallen in love with this pairing.

It’s the coldness that wakes John, a gentle breeze against his chest that signifies a lack of any substantial cover to detract. Normally, he’d just bury his face into Valerie’s neck, use her body heat to lull him back to sleep, but this morning her lack of presence forces the haziness away.

For a moment, all he can think is, _this is it, this is the end._ But he knows this isn’t rational; the night before everything was fine, just as happy as could be; there is no reason for Valerie to have left.

Standing up, he forgoes the extra time it would take to calibrate his synthetic leg, and instead grabs the old fashioned crutches that still lean against the wall by his bed - _just in case_ \- and inspects the surrounding area. She is not in the kitchen, in the living room, in the bathroom, in the linen closet…

Leaving only one room. The door is cracked only slightly, but still it feels like he’s intruding, despite having been in and out so many times in the past few weeks. _Dorian’s bedroom._

John’s always found it strange, to see Dorian as he ‘sleeps’, and a part of him can’t quite handle the sight of it, the way he lays there, hooked up to a machine, limp and unmoving, electric blue eyes gone entirely black. It feels too much like a death to him, and he can barely stick around long enough to watch him power down, as though he’s losing someone who’s obnoxiously become so dear to him.

It doesn’t make sense, considering that Dorian will be around far longer than himself and Valerie, but that doesn’t stop John from feeling it.

He doesn’t dwell on this too long though, when he finds Valerie, who’s tucked herself underneath one of Dorian’s arms, resting her head on his chest. “What?”

"Shh!" She raises a finger to her lips to emphasize this, before continuing in a whisper, "Don’t wake him yet. Come over here."

"I’m not going to wake him up. The only way to wake him up before his alarm wakes him is to press that button on his machine, or wave that wand thing that Rudy gave us near his ear. What are you doing?"

Valerie smiles up at John, who’s approached the other side of the bed to look at her. “I got up a little early so when he woke up I’d be there. Like I usually am for you. Lay down with me.”

"I thought he moved in with us to get away from being overcrowded. That’s what he said to me, you know. He didn’t have any privacy. He hated it." But even as he’s saying this, he’s leaning the crutches against the wall, gently easing himself down on the other side of the bed. Dorian’s arm lays perfectly by his side, and is surprisingly heavier than John’s expecting, for once feeling the full weight of the carbon fiber and silicon that holds Dorian together.

John tucks himself underneath the slightly moved arm, much in the same way as Valerie, so his face is across from her’s, pillowed by Dorian’s still torso. “I think he’s going to love this,” she whispers over to him, their noses gently brushing.

"Maybe," John concedes, and he's shocked to hear his voice come out in a hushed tone to match her own.

They wait ten minutes in comfortable silence, and John is actually drifting slowly back to sleep when Dorian wakes, at exactly 7:00 am, attempting to get up before he finds two humans curled on top of him. “Wait…what?”

John can’t help himself, immediately shoots up and points at Valerie. “See! I told you! You should’ve listened to me.”

Rolling her eyes, Valerie ignores John, sitting up as well, one hand gently clasping at Dorian’s thin t-shirt. “I just thought it would be nice to be here when you wake up. That’s all.” And that’s all she says before she leans over and kisses him, gently on the mouth, the same kind of kisses John’s woken up to - he feels as though he should be jealous, angry, should want to punch Dorian’s face in, and yet all he can feel is this warmth in the pit of his stomach that has nothing to do with rage.

When they pull away, Dorian’s grinning in exactly the same way John knows he always does from one of Valerie’s kisses, and he’s just about to turn to grab his crutches when the android grabs his wrist and stops him. “Where’s my second good morning kiss?”

"Who do you think I am—?" John starts, but too late, Dorian is stronger and faster than him, yet still remarkably tender, holding him in place as if he were made of fine china as he leans forward to kiss him.

Once the kiss is initiated, John wonders why he struggled in the first place, reaching up to cup Dorian’s face in his hands, leaving Dorian’s hands free to linger on his hips…

Valerie coughs, her arms crossed, watching the pair with raised eyebrows. Somehow she seems serious, even in a pair of tiny pink shorts and a tank top. “Really, _boys_. All you think about is sex. If I wasn’t here, you two would _never_ get to work on time.”

But her lips are curving upwards, a failed attempt to hide her affection, so they know they’re not really in too much trouble.


End file.
